Nightmares of the Past
by salazare
Summary: The sequel to A Tale of a Man and His Daughter. Jenny Mustangs' head is bursting with the torture of the events seven years before. Can anyone help her, or will she try to end the suffering in a horrible way? Story complete.
1. Hell's Nightmares

Chapter One:

Hell's Nightmares

"_Come on, Jenny. Tell me some kind of candy that you would want from the store."_

"_No thanks, mommy. You don't have to."_

_The mother smiled down upon the child, Jenny. "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, mommy." said Jenny, smiling._

_The mother, walking hand-in-hand with Jenny across the street, smiled again._

"_I love you, Jenny."_

"_I love you too, mommy."_

_SCREECH!_

_Jenny blacked out for a minute, and when she awoke...her mother was dead_.

"MOMMY!" cried Jenny, pulling the upper-part of her body up form her bed.

Sweating, she wiped her brow. "Oh, thank God. It was only a dream."

She looked at the clock by the side of her bed, and sighed. It was seven-thirty, time to get ready for school.

_I'm still dreaming about that time._ Thought Jenny.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edward Elric slept peacefully in his bed, dreaming of good times with his brother, Alphonse.

"Al..." he mumbled. "Rose...Winry...mom...dad..."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Elric groaned upon hearing his alarm clock.

"Time to get ready for work..." he mumbled. "Damn it..."

Getting up, he quickly showered and dressed. When he was done, he went downstairs to grab a quick piece of toast.

_Another boring day._ Thought he.

Hearing footsteps, he turned around. Jenny Mustang was there, buttoning up her sweater.

"Oh, crap." she said, "I have to hurry to Sarah's house..."

"Don't worry." said Elric, smiling. "You won't be late."

"Well, I'm nervous." said Jenny. "It's my first day of high school, and I don't know where half of my classes are!"

Elric scratched the back of his head, and muttered. "Good thing we're so close to the school..."

Not hearing him, Jenny picked up the backpack that was sitting on the ground. "Okay, Mr. Elric. I'm going to school now. See you later!"

Elric waved goodbye, and got up to leave for work himself.

_Such a good child._ He thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edward Elric had been the legal guardian of Jennifer Edward Mustang ever since her father, Roy Mustang, died at the hands of a Mrs. Bradley, widow of King Bradley. Those events took place seven years ago, and Elric tried his best to forget about them. Bradley had taken the lives of not only two doctors, but also Jean Havoc, Roy Mustang and Riza Mustang. They moved in to Elric's house after the tragedy, and he continued his work at the elementary school. Jennifer- Jenny- grew up, raised by Elric. She continued on with the surname of her true father, although was eternally grateful to Elric for all that he had done for her.

One would hope that after one set of tragedies, there is not a second one.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jenny!" said Sarah. "You're two minutes late! I was about to leave without you!"

Jenny panted, giving excuses. "I'm sorry! I'll wake up earlier tomorrow!"

Sarah sighed, and noted Jenny's nervousness. "Nervous?"

Jenny stopped panting, and stood up strait. "Aren't you?"

Sarah started walking, Jenny as well. "Of course I am. It's a new school, of course. You'd have to be either brave or stupid not to be."

"True." said Jenny. Her breath was almost back. "Or not a new student, a Freshman..."

A laugh from Sarah. "You've got that right! Itsy bitsy Freshman climbed up the water spout..."

Jenny couldn't help but laugh at Sarah's comparison. "Yeah..."

Before they knew it, they had reached school.

"Well, to first period!" said Sarah, and they walked in the doors.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello everybody." said the teacher. "My name is Cain Fuery, and I'm your teacher!"

Jenny vaguely recognized this man as a friend of her father. He was short, and wore a neat business suit. His hair was black, and yet messy. There were glasses on his eyes, and he was constantly adjusting them.

"Now, I'll be your History teacher..."

"_Yes, those kids just love learning History." said Riza Mustang._

Jenny's head was sore after she thought of that.

_Ow...why'd I think of mom, all of the sudden...?_

"Now, I might quiz you all on each other's names on Friday..." Fuery was saying. "So be prepared to try your best!"

"_So how did you do on that test today, Jenny?" asked Riza._

"_I got one hundred percent!" she said, reaching into her skirt pocket to get out the paper. "See?"_

"Ugh..." said Jenny, grabbing her head.

"So you were a soldier?" one student asked.

"Yup!" said Fuery. "I served under someone known as General Mustang..."

"_Ah, I miss the days when we were in the military, Riza. And during that short amount of time that I was a General..."_

Jenny was clutching her head, standing up.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed, and she fainted...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Yes, I have had enough kindness to post the sequel to 'A Tale of A Man and His Daughter'. Rejoice with happiness as the adventures continue! Although with Jenny having horrible memories of seven years ago, how could you be happy? Heartless monster...

In any case, if you're reading this without reading the first story, then you should probably read the first one. Just a suggestion...

Well, please Read and Review!

-Salazare


	2. Pain

Chapter Two:

Pain

_Jenny's memories have brought her trouble!_

(Jenny's First Person)

My god, the pain. I couldn't feel anything else but that. My head, it felt like it was going to explode.

Oh, god...was I going to die?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Elric's First Person)

Let me start out by saying that I'm recording this at Jenny's wishes. I'm never any good at stuff like this, so...

Anyways, I was teaching the students simple things, like how to draw a perfect circle. Or at least one good enough to use in a simple transmutation...

My lesson was interrupted with the ringing of the phone. I sighed, and went to it.

"Hello?" I asked, into the phone.

"Mr. Edward Elric, guardian of Jennifer Mustang?"

"That's me." I responded. This person must work at Jenny's school. "Is something wrong?"

"Well..." the person on the other end hesitated. It was a woman, by the way. "She...screamed, apparently. And then she fainted, clutching her head."

"Oh, _hell_." I said. "Is she alright?"

"She's unconscious right now." said the woman on the other end of the phone. "But she'll be alright."

I sighed with relief, and yet was still a bit worried.

"Can I see her?" I blurted out.

"Well..." said the woman, again. "I'm sure you can see her after school..."

"Damn." I swore. "Is there any time sooner?"

"No." said the woman. "And the end of school is in three hours, by the way."

"Great way to rub it in." I muttered. "Fine, in three hours."

Slamming down the phone, I turned back to my class. Fortunately, I'm teaching Kindergartners this year, so they would get out in...

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

...now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Jenny's First Person)

Three hours later...

No! Havoc, don't die! Mom! Dad!

Damn you, Bradley! Damn you for killing them all!

No, dad! Don't hurt me! Stop, please! Stop! Please...

Stop yelling at me...stop yelling!

Please...stop yelling...

"JENNY!"

I opened my eyes. Blinking a few times to adjust to the light, I looked around and saw Edward over to my left.

"Edward..." I said. "What...what's going on? Where am I?"

Edward smiled, he had tears in his eyes. "Oh, Jenny! I'm so glad you're okay!"

He embraced me, and I felt his sadness. But I had to know.

"What happened?" I asked.

Edward frowned. "From what I heard, you screamed and fainted during your first period class. Fuery made sure to carry you here, to the nurse's office, as quickly as possible."

_Those horrible memories..._

I clutched at my head. "Ow, headache..."

"Don't worry..." said Edward, embracing me again. "It will all be okay..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Elric's First Person)

Oh, thank god! She was okay!

"Don't worry...it will all be alright..."

I'm so glad...

The nurse tapped me on the shoulder, beckoning me.

"I need to talk to you." she whispered.

Nodding, I got up.

"I won't be long." I promised Jenny. She nodded in comprehension.

Walking over to where the nurse was standing, she said in a low voice so Jenny wouldn't hear, "She screamed out a few things I think I should tell you about."

"What where they?" I asked.

"Stuff like 'Daddy, don't die' and 'mommy'. Even stuff like, 'Havoc'. What does this all mean?"

I was silent. It was none of her business.

"It's all stuff in the past." I said, firmly.

The nurse shrugged. "Well, whatever it was, it's coming back to her now."

I looked down at my feet.

_Damn it._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I'm nice in getting up the first two chapters. Now I'll take a short break while I wait for a review (or more, please).

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	3. Conflict

Chapter Three:

Conflict

_The first attack of nightmares is over, but what happens next?_

Jenny and Elric were silent as they drove home.

Neither spoke of Jenny's nightmares, or of Elric's rushing over to see her. And yet they each occupied their minds with thoughts on the matter.

_Mommy, daddy, Havoc..._ thought J_enny. Why have memories of those days returned now, all of the sudden?_

_Jenny..._ thought Elric. _Are you alright? Will you be alright? Why did that happen?_

Neither spoke, and yet it was as if they each knew the other's thoughts...but they didn't have answers to the questions.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, things proceeded as normal.

The difference was that Jenny woke up earlier than the day before, now at seven. So she and Elric both sat at the table, eating breakfast. To pass the time in something other than silence, the newly-invented television was on. And the news was playing.

"_In today's news, the Anti-Alchemy_ _Usage law is being reinforced for the seventh year running. In other words, it is now the eighth year that using Alchemy is outlawed. It is still legal to teach it, though, in case this law is ever lifted. But Estar is working on banning that, as well._

"Estar..." mumbled Jenny. "That's the guy who took over when Congress backed down, right?"

"Yeah." said Elric. "They had taken over for the President, but then decided that our country was too much for them. So Estar took over...and the first thing he did was ban the usage of Alchemy..."

"Right." said Jenny, going back to her eggs.

Estar was now showing on the television. He wore a black suit, which matching pants and tie. His face was hard and emotionless, and his hands were squeezed into knuckles. One was wrapped around a microphone, held near his mouth; the other was pumped up into the air.

"_The days of Alchemy ended eight years ago, today!" _he shouted, into the microphone. _"We must move on and embrace the powers of other technology! We cannot rely Alchemists like the ones in the past!"_

Elric frowned. He had always hated people like Estar, who had no trust in Alchemists and Alchemy. Who labeled them as things such as 'Devils', 'Demons', and 'Dogs'.

"Although it would have been more accurate to call us _wolves_." muttered Elric, under his breath.

Jenny didn't hear him, and was busy watching the television.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later, Jenny had just arrived in class. Sarah had asked about her about her condition, and she said that she was fine.

As she arrived in class, she took her seat in the back of the room. She sat in between two other girls, neither of them Sarah.

"Hey." said one of the girls. "How was that ambulance yesterday?"

Jenny frowned, and didn't look at her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"What's wrong?" asked the girl on the other side. "Too good to talk to Juliet?"

"I dunno, Loren." said the girl known as Juliet. "Maybe she _thinks_ she is."

"I told you that I didn't want to talk about it." said Jenny. "It's as simple as that."

"It sounds like you're starting to get angry." mocked Loren. "Did we hit a _nerve_?"

"We probably did!" laughed Juliet. "So, 'Jenny', you gonna start crying for Mommy and Daddy again?"

Jenny bit back her tears. "Shut up!"

"Quiet, back there!" said Fuery. "Please don't interrupt me!"

He saw the way that Jenny was biting her lips. "Are you alright, Jenny?"

"I'm fine, thanks." said Jenny. Her voice masked her feelings...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After School...

"Oh, can you wait for me here?" asked Sarah. "I forgot something in Breda's class."

"Alright." said Jenny. She stood by the front entrance. "I'll wait right here!"

The girls smiled at each other, and Sarah walked back in to get the thing that she had left...

"Alone, 'Jenny'?" asked Juliet, who had appeared walking up to her. "What's the matter, your friend ditch you?"

"Leave me alone, already." said Jenny.

"Oh, now you sound angry!" said Loren, who was next to Juliet. "Maybe Jenny is too childish for you, _Jennifer._"

"Yeah!" laughed Juliet. "Jennifer the crier! The screamer! The one who _fainted_ on the first day of school!"

"I told you to leave me alone!" said Jenny. Tears began to form around her eyes...

"I got it!" said Sarah, walking out. "Ready to go, Jenny?"

Juliet and Loren smiled sweet smiles, and walked away.

"We'll see you around...Jennifer." said the duo.

"What's with them?" asked Sarah. "Are they in one of your classes?"

"Yeah." said Jenny. The tears had already faded. "They're in one of my classes..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jenny was at home, looking at herself in the mirror on her bathroom.

"What's the matter with me?" she asked. "Why am I letting these two bullies get to me?"

But even as she asked herself the question, she knew the answer.

Having a gun pointed at her head hadn't made her stronger against lower things...

...it had made her weaker...

She looked at the cabinet, filled with utensils such as toothbrushes, toothpaste, razors and shaving cream.

She walked out of the bathroom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated in a month. But I think that this chapter is good enough to make up for that, don't you?

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	4. Difficult

Chapter Four:

Difficult

_No humans can surpass the gods. Humans can still feel pain..._

_My god._ Thought Jenny. _I can't believe the thought that had crossed my mind last night._

She tried to block the horrible thought from her mind. It had no place there. She moved over in her bed. Only a few minutes left until her alarm went off.

_I have to think about something else. But...it's difficult to._

The faces of Juliet and Loren moved into her face.

_No, goddammit! Get out of my head!_ Tears started to form. _Stop!_

She saw the faces of Riza, Roy, and Havoc. She saw the sad face of old lady Bradley. _Get out!_

She was crying. _Please..._

The alarm clock went off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elric yawned.

Jenny had gone off to school in a hurry that morning, so he didn't get to talk to her.

_I wonder what's on her mind._ He thought, putting his fingers on his chin. _Maybe I'll ask her later..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Stop bugging me!" Jenny whispered loudly.

Juliet giggled. "Oh, Jennifer...stop it."

Loren was giggling as well. Juliet continued, "You should have a sense of humor, crybaby."

"Shut the hell up!" said Jenny.

"Oh, Jennifer." said Loren. "That's a word for big girls. You shouldn't be using it."

The bell rang, and first period ended.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why are you talking to those two girls so much during class?" asked Sarah. She had realized that the two girls that were talking to Jenny the previous day were in the first period class with her as well. "You were talking to them yesterday as well, right?"

Jenny was silent, saying nothing.

"Jenny, tell me!" said Sarah.

Jenny dropped her face for a second, and then lifted it up with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, Sarah!" she said, "Nothing's wrong at all!"

Sarah sighed with relief and smiled back. "That's good to know!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Anyone who participates in the use of Alchemy is now to be sentenced to five years in prison, or must pay a fine of two hundred thousand Sens."_

While the man on the television prattled on about Estar's rules, Jenny and Elric ate dinner in silence.

They were eating in this silent mood for a few minutes until Elric cleared his throat.

"Jenny." he said, after clearing it. "How was your day at school today?"

"Fine." she said simply. Then she resumed her meal.

"Is something bothering you?" Elric asked bluntly. "If so, you can tell me."

"I told you." said Jenny. "I'm fine."

"Seriously, Jenny." continued Elric. "Please, tell me..."

"I told you!" screamed Jenny, standing up and flipping her chair back. "I'm fine, okay?"

Elric was shocked and Jenny was breathing heavily. The television continued in the background.

"...I see." said Elric, going back to his meal. "I'm sorry I asked so many times."

Jenny said nothing, and ran up to her room. Tears were, again, forming on her eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_How come everything I do...goes wrong somehow?_ She thought fiercely. _Why do I somehow cause people pain?_

She was in her bathroom, crying.

_Why am I so horrible?_

_Why am I so useless?_

_Why am I always in the way?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

She continued interrogating herself, using the same word with each sentence...'why'.

_Why can't the pain just go away?_

She remembered reading several books about what many people do to relieve themselves of pain. The thoughts from before returned, stronger than before.

_Why...?_

She opened the cabinet.

_Why don't I..._

She searched for what she was looking for, found it, and took it out.

_Why don't I ever...?_

She placed the sharp object against her wrist.

_Why don't I ever take things into my own hands...?_

She sliced.

_Or rather, my wrists?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: No, Jenny, stop! Stop, dammit! Oh, wait. I'm already in the Author's Note. Can't do anything here...

Wah! Why did Jenny-Chan have to resort to this! She's a beautiful (I think...), young, left-handed (was this info _really_ necessary?) Girl! Wait a minute. I'm the author, so why am I asking you guys?

The pain of the bullies, losing her parents, and yelling at Elric...this is all combined! But what of the nightmares?

Find out next chapter, and...

...please R&R!

-Salazare


	5. Choice

Chapter Five:

Choice

_Jenny's wrist is cut by something in her own hand! Will she know when to stop?_

Her wrist was bleeding, she knew that.

She hadn't cut deep enough for the blade to kill her, but she had cut deep enough for blood to flow out. Lots of blood.

"Gotta hide the evidence..." she mumbled. "Can't let Edward see..."

But before she cleaned anything up, she cut again. This time closer to the shoulder, but still on her arm.

"Can't let anyone see." she said. He voice was a monotone, and her eyes were half-closed. It must have seemed like a dream to her.

She didn't feel any pain, nor any satisfaction. All she knew was that she couldn't let anyone find out...

"This is my choice..." she mumbled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elric sat in his bed, his arms behind his neck. He sighed, remembering how Jenny yelled at him.

_Why don't you just tell me_? He thought. _Why are you like your father so much- keeping secrets from me..._

Elric is a strong person, who rarely ever cries. But there are some times that are too hard for him to keep his sadness bottled up inside of him.

This is one of those times.

_Why, Jennifer Mustang? Why the hell are you hiding things from me...?_

As the tears rolled down his cheeks, he knew the answer.

_I guess it must be because I'm not your father._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Again he smiled sadly...for he knew why Mustang acted that way._

"_It, after all...is because he loved you." said Elric, allowing Jenny to hear it. Although she gave no sign..._

"_He only hurt you because when he saw you, hurt you...he only saw himself. When he spoke to you he spoke to the way he would have wished to himself."_

_Still Jenny said nothing._

"_He wanted to hurt himself, but he couldn't. He wanted to atone, and that was the only way he knew how to. To hurt himself. Possibly kill himself. But when he looked for himself, he saw you. His mind adapted to that idea and saw you as a target. You were the one that is him. He saw you as an embodiment of his own soul. You were, in a sense, him."_

_Jenny's silence didn't make Elric stop, for he kept on going._

"_Jenny...he wanted to hurt himself because he wanted to atone...and what did he want to atone for? People would at first say 'Because he was sorry for the death of his wife!'. But then someone would eventually dig deeper...realizing that he knew that her death hurts you as well. So he, indirectly, is mad about the death of your mother...but he's mad because he was worried about you. Because he loves you."_

_Elric finished. He had nothing more to say._

_Jenny turned to him, tears in her eyes._

"_Do you...do you really think that's true, Mr. Edward?" she asked, sniffling._

"_Yeah." said Elric, and Jenny ran up to him._

_He embraced her, and then they walked away from the cemetery._

_When they left, there were two roses on the grave of Roy Mustang._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jenny sat on the side of her bed, holding a tissue to her wrist. The tissue was soaked red.

_My choice, my choice, my choice..._

Jenny thought these words over and over again, and then started saying them out loud.

"My choice, my choice, my choice..."

She mumbled them, actually. Her voice was impossible to understand, except by her.

"It was my choice, my choice, my choice. I took it into my own hands."

_My own wrists._

"It was...my choice..."

_What the hell are you thinking, Jenny? _She thought to herself.

_I don't know._ She thought back. This was what would be called an argument between the left and right sides of the brains.

_There are better ways! You could have just talked to Edward!_

_No. This is how I did it. It was my choice._

_You can't do this._

_It's my choice._

_Stop it. Now._

_It's my choice._

_It's a bad choice._

_It's my choice._

_Quit it, Jenny._

_No._

_Stop._

_No._

_Make another choice._

_Shut the hell up and leave me alone._

_Jenny..._

_Screw you._

Jenny shut the voice out of her head. She wouldn't listen or talk to it anymore.

She looked at the cut on her wrist, and for the first time that day...smiled.

_I chose to make this move in my life. I guess this was the first choice I've made for myself._

She threw away the tissue, covering it up with other trash.

_But should I make another choice?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She walked to Sarah's house the next day, wearing a long-sleeved shirt.

"Hey, Jenny." she said. "What's up with the long clothes?"

Jenny just smiled. "I like them better, right now."

Sarah smiled back. "Alright, let's go to school."

They then talked of unrelated things, and Jenny felt the scar on her wrist. She smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Not much more in this chapter from the last one. It's kind of like an extent of the last chapter.

Thank you, everyone, for your reviews! And to those who offered, I would love getting advice or help for this story. I have no experience with cutting stories, but I have much experience with sad stories. That's just the way I am.

Bye for now!

-Salazare


	6. Cut

Chapter Six:

Cut

_If you feel your heart, you also feel blood._

"Jennifer...what's up?"

Juliet was talking to Jenny in a mocking voice.

"Where'd you get that outfit, the trash?"

"Screw off." said Jenny.

"Don't talk to Juliet that way!" said Loren, who was also sitting near Jenny. "She's a lot more popular than a piece of shit like you!"

Jenny frowned. "I wasn't just talking to her, you jerk."

"Yeah, yeah." said Loren, mocking her. "I get, the tough girl act. Well, you little piece of shit, we could take this outside after school."

Jenny smirked. "Heh. If I accepted, you'd run away scared."

Loren was infuriated. "Well, then why not make it a fight next weekend? Juliet and I against you and someone else you choose to fight on your side? No weapons, just our fists."

Jenny smirked again. "You sure Juliet doesn't mind getting blood on her perfect clothes?"

"You _bitch!_" Juliet whispered harshly. "I'll kick your ass this weekend! Saturday, got it?"

Jenny smiled. It was Wednesday. "No problem, Juliet."

"Fine!" said Juliet, turning to Fuery's lesson on the board.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is it true?" asked Sarah. "Are you going to get in a fight with Juliet and Loren?"

"Yeah." said Jenny. She rubbed her wrist, making sure not to let the sleeve roll up. "Me and someone else."

Sarah frowned for a second, and then smiled.

"And you've got someone else! I'll fight with you!"

"Sorry, Sarah." said Jenny. "But I've decided to face them alone. They're my problem, and just mine."

Sarah frowned. "Then I'll come with you for company."

"No." said Jenny. "I'm going alone."

Tears started coming from Sarah's eyes. "Don't be stupid! You can't fight them alone!"

Jenny snorted. "They're popular. I bet it's just a bluff."

"Why are you so stupid sometimes?" shouted Sarah, running off.

_Because._ Thought Jenny. _I've started to make my own choices._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later...

Jenny and Elric sat eating dinner. The television was on again.

"_Hello, people of Amestris! It's me, Estar! I've now been able to pass a law that forbids the teaching of Alchemy as well! So the days of Alchemists are fully in the past! Now, a reward of five thousand Sens will be given to anyone who can give proof that someone has used or taught Alchemy! This does not count the past, though."_

_What a bastard._ Thought Elric. _Someone should take over for him._

Jenny was silent. Concerned, Elric opened his mouth. But no words came out.

_Damn it._ Thought Elric. _I can't think of what to say to her._

"Jenny..." said Elric. "How was school today?"

_Oh, great._ He thought. _That's the best I could come up with?_

"It was fine." said Jenny. "And how was work?"

"Fine." said Elric. "Thanks."

Elric sighed. Maybe Jenny wasn't angry at him anymore.

Jenny finished her meal. "Thank you for dinner, Edward. I'm going up to my room now."

"Alright." said Elric.

It was silent after she left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At eleven thirty, after Elric had gone to bed, Jenny was in her bathroom again.

In her hands was the same object that she had used the night before- a razor.

This time she cut her legs. She made she not to cut at any deadly points.

"This is for Juliet." she said, cutting once.

"This is for Loren." she said, cutting a second time.

"Elric." a third cut.

"Sarah." a fourth cut.

"Each of my six teachers." six more cuts, making the total ten.

"For my father and mother." a total of twelve cuts.

"For Havoc." a thirteenth cut.

"I'll stop there, for now..." she said, her legs bleeding. "Now, where's those tissues?"

She had a smile on her face. "The pain is gone. It was my choice. The pain is gone. It was my choice..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Nothing of importance. Just please R&R:)


	7. Memory or Nightmare?

Chapter Seven:

Memory or Nightmare?

_Are nightmares negative dreams? Or are dreams positive nightmares?_

Jenny's cuts had stopped bleeding, although she had to use several tissues.

"It was my choice." she said. "And I think it was a good choice."

She smiled, and got into her bed. "Time for bed..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"'_Ey! It's the bitch! How'ya'll doin'?" he hiccuped, and let loose a grin as well, "You're so well-behaved...doin' what ah tell ya to..."_

_Jenny held back her tears, and let the confusion of her mind wander yet again._

"_Daddy!" she suddenly yelled, "Stop this! I know that you still love me, because I still love you too!"_

"'_Love'?" he said, laughing, "That don't mean nuttin'! 'Sides, I hate ya! Yer one that I can't stand, that I wish was dead!"_

_And with that he took out a small pocket knife, and pinned poor Jenny to the ground. He then gave Jenny a small cut across her left hand. It was about six inches long, and one inch deep. The blood came out slowly, and Jenny's eyes watered in pain._

"_Now go ta yer room." he said._

_As she ran up to her room, she grabbed a band-aid. The cuts...the bruises...they all hurt._

_But her heart hurt the most._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"STOP DADDY!" she screamed, shooting up from her bed.

She was breathing quickly, and she had a bad taste in her mouth.

_Crap._ She thought, running to the bathroom.

She threw up into the toilet.

_Damn it...damn it...damn it..._

She threw up again.

_Oh god...now I feel like crap..._

She threw up a third time, and then stopped. She was breathing heavily again.

She went back to her room and changed clothes. Then she went back to bed.

_Please...no more nightmares..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_What Edward didn't know, was that Roy and Jenny had an even worse relationship than Hohenheim and him. Well, this was when Roy was drunk._

"_Oof!" cried Jenny, after being pushed against the wall again._

_Roy's eyes, glazed with hate, glared at Jenny._

"_I HATE YOU!" he yelled, manner less human then the night before, "I HATE YOU AND ALL THAT YOU'RE WORTH! WHICH IS NOTHING! YOU'RE WORTHLESS!"_

_As he pushed her around, a knock came at the door, but her ignored it._

"_Help...whispered Jenny, "Whoever you are..."_

_She was started to slip unconscious, and as she did...the door swung open._

_Havoc stood there, bewildered._

"_What the hell...what the hell is wrong with you, Roy?" he shouted._

_Roy grinned._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_She checked in the kitchen, in the library, the toilets, the garage and the Living Room. Last was to check her room._

_As she entered, she saw him not. But it was then that she saw it. The window was open._

"_I could have sworn that I left that closed." she said, "Strange."_

_As she walked over, she noticed that there was blood on the windowpane._

"_What's this...?" she whispered, and she looked out the window._

_Lying on the ground was one Roy Mustang. Covered in blood._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_At the same time that Roy woke up, a strange person walked into the hospital. The person was dressed up with such loose clothes that you could not tell whether it was a male or a female. The strange person was also holding a gun._

"_Alright." said the person, "Nobody move, and nobody gets hurt. I just want to know the room of someone named Roy Mustang, and I want to have access to that room! If you resist me...you die!"_

_Havoc and Elric froze in fear._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jenny!" exclaimed Elric. She was in her bed, twisting and turning.

"DADDY! HAVOC!" she cried out. "EDWARD!"

_Jenny!_ Thought Elric. _Another nightmare!_

"STOP BRADLEY!" she cried.

_Or is it a memory?_ He thought.

"Wake up, Jenny!" called Elric. "Please, wake up!"

She continued to scream. Elric didn't know what to do.

"Think." he said out loud. "Calm down and think."

But he couldn't calm down. Jenny's cries were too painful.

"Wake up, Jenny!" he said. "Please, wake up!"

"DADDY! MOMMY! HAVOC!"

"Jenny!"

"IT WAS MY CHOICE!" she screamed. "MY CHOICE! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

_What's she talking about?_ Thought Elric.

He shrugged it off, and continued to tell Jenny to wake up.

"Wake up!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Jenny!"

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

"Please, Jenny..." said Elric. He had tears in his eyes. "Please, wake up!"

"It was...my choice..." she had calmed down. She stopped twisting and turning.

Elric sighed. _The nightmare must be over._

He just realized that he had been kneeling by Jenny's bed. He got up, and wiped away his tears.

_Jenny...what are you not telling me?_ He thought.

He left the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I've gotten up too many chapters in one day (joking). Although now I have to go.

Please tell me what you think of the recent events by using something called the 'review' box. That way I can know what I should change, before I broaden the mistake.

Please R&R, and thank you if you already have!


	8. Save Me

Chapter Eight:

"Save Me"

_The body is a wonderful thing...but why do we destroy it? _

Jenny came to a simple conclusion over the few hours of school that day. Her life was hell. She now had bullies, a problem with cutting, and horrid nightmares of the past. She had no one she could confide in, no one she trusted. Elric knew of the nightmares, and Sarah must have had her suspicions of the bullying.

"Damn it." said Jenny. "My life sucks."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_What day is it?_

Jenny's mind was muddled and confused. She remembered that she had a fight with Loren and Juliet on Saturday, but that's all.

_Is it Monday? No...Tuesday? Impossible..._

_...I can't remember..._

_...I don't know what day it is..._

Her scars burned. Her heart ached. Her head was pounding.

She was sitting up in her bed that morning.

Thursday morning.

"Damn." she said. "I need some Advil."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now, in this problem..."

_Problem._ Thought Jenny. _It all comes down to problems. Life at home, life at school, life inside. _

"The answer..."

_Is there really an answer? If there is, who can find it but me?_

"Ms. Mustang?" said the teacher. "Do you have an answer?"

"God damn it, leave me alone!" she yelled, standing up. "If I had the answer, my life wouldn't be as shitty as it is!"

She stormed out of the room, leaving everyone bewildered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I don't know where I'm going..._ thought Jenny.

She had walked out of school. She simply walked out.

_Where the hell _can_ I go? I can't go home after storming out of school like that. I can't go back. There's nowhere...no one..._

"It's Thursday..." she said out loud. "Thursday..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She knew she couldn't stop moving...she was walking...she knew she was close to home...there was an alley...a dark alley...

"I need to get out of here..." she said...but she was weak...

"What's this?"

She looked to the ground, leaning on a wall to hold her up. On the ground was something that had fallen from her own pocket...

A razor...

She stared at it, then quickly drew her hand to her mouth. She was going to throw-up again.

Seeing a trash can near her, she threw the lid off and puked on top of the other garbage.

"Damn..." said Jenny. The trash can lid had made a loud sound when she threw it, making her even more sick. "God damn it..."

She threw up some more, and then fell to her knees. She moved so her back was on the wall, and she was laying down.

She stared at the fallen razor again. Sighing, she picked it up and hid it in her pocket like before, wrapped in a cloth.

"Damn...damn...damn..." said Jenny.

_Alone again._

_What am I going to do?_

_I'm alone..._

_I have a problem..._

_I don't have the answer..._

_Tell me..._

_Tell me the answer..._

_Damn it..._

_I need the answer..._

_Why...?_

_Why do I do this...?_

_Why have I made a choice like this...?_

_Why...why can't you tell me?_

_Edward..._

_Why...why can't you save me?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait! I promise to continue on this story at a faster pace now! And maybe I can actually work out an even time between it and Legendary Shadows! Well, LS only has about fifty chapters left, and only about twenty in the current story arc. So I should be able to take a break from it soon!

Plus, Winter Break is coming up! One of my goals is to get close to finishing, or even finishing this story!

(Winter Break is all of next week)

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	9. Tell Me!

Chapter Nine:

"Tell Me!"

_We all, as humans, search inside ourselves for who or what we love._

"She left?" yelled Elric.

He was on the phone, at home. The school had tried to notify him several times at home, but never thought to call his school like before.

_Damn idiots!_ He thought, hanging up. _Morons! Why the hell can't you keep track of one girl!_

He ran outside, and got into his car. He turned on the ignition.

_Damn it...Jenny, please be okay!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jenny didn't know what time it was. She didn't even remember what time she ran away.

It was sometime during math, she could remember that. Were Juliet and Loren in that class with her? She couldn't remember.

_Edward..._ she thought. She was cold, so she shivered. _Edward...Edward Elric! Where are you...?_

She shivered again. "I'm alone...

"All alone..."

_No one cares._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the end, Elric had to give up and call the police. He couldn't find her.

He sat next to the phone all night...and eventually fell asleep.

_Jenny._ He thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where am I...?"

Jenny was in a white room, with no doors or windows. She couldn't see anything except for the walls of the room...

"Hello?" she called out.

"Hello, Jenny." said a voice behind her.

Jenny turned around quickly. There was no one there.

"It's no use, Jenny." said the voice. "I don't want you to see me yet."

"Who are you?" yelled Jenny. "And where am I?"

The sound of chuckling. "You're just dreaming, Jenny. But, then again, I'm your conscious."

"I see." said Jenny. "So you're here...why?"

"To tell you that what you're doing is wrong." said the voice. "The cutting, the running away, the way you're 'dealing' with those bullies...it's all wrong!"

The voice had rose during the last part.

"I don't give a damn." said Jenny. She folded her arms and tapped her foot. "And why the hell should I listen to you?"

"Because." said the voice. "I know what's right for you..."

"Don't talk shit with me!" yelled Jenny. "I don't care what you say! You're wrong! What's right is what I choose for myself!"

"Hmph. You're a fool." said the voice. "You're closing off from everyone who loves you, and now you're even closing off from yourself! Foolish girl!"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up!" yelled Jenny. "I don't need to take this crap from you! I'm getting the hell out of here!"

"I won't let you leave!" yelled the voice. "Not until you realize that what you're doing is wrong!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Jenny. She clasped her ears with her hand. "I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Jenny's eyes snapped open. It was dawn.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She's been gone for almost a whole day..." said Elric. He was shaking. "There has to be something I can do to find her..."

He had already called the school and said that he wouldn't be in, out of planning to look for Jenny all day.

"Damn...damn, damn, damn..." he swore. "Where could she be?"

He got into the car like the night before, and prepared to search.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_What am I going to do?_ Thought Jenny. _I don't have that many choices._

The time was still vague to her...but by the look of the sun, and the sounds of people passing, it must have been around eleven or noon.

_Sit here or go home._ Thought Jenny. _Gotta love the choices..._

It was then that she saw him...getting out of a car...

He had seen her from a distance...and ran after locking the car...

His voice was loud...it make Jenny's head pound...

"Jenny!" yelled the man. It was Elric.

"Edward..." said Jenny. She squinted as she looked up at him. "What...are you doing here...?"

Elric had nothing but worry on his face. "I was looking for you, Jenny! I was scared!"

"Edward..." she said.

Elric got to his knees, and hugged Jenny. "Jenny...please...tell me what's wrong..."

"No..." said Jenny.

"Please..."

"I can't..."

"Yes, you can..." said Elric. "No please...

"Tell me!"

Tears brimmed on Jenny's eyes. "Edward...I..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Edward Elric has found Jenny! Will Jenny tell Edward the truth?

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	10. With My Heart, Part One

Chapter Ten:

With My Heart (Standing Still)

_Edward asked her to tell him...will she tell the truth?_

"I'm sorry, Edward..." said Jenny. "I've been doing bad things...for what feels like so long..."

She fell into his arms, crying. "Why? Why does it have to be this way? Why did Bradley kill my father and mother? Why did she kill Havoc? Why did she try and kill me? Why are Juliet and Loren bullying me? Why? Why? Why?

"Why did I have to resort to hurting myself? Why did I run away? Why...why didn't you help me before?"

She was crying, tears as big as grapes. Elric held her closely. "Jenny...I can't answer those questions. In face, I want the answers myself."

"Why is everyone targeting me?" asked Jenny. "Why are so many bad things happening?"

"Calm down, Jenny..." said Elric, quietly. "It's okay, I'm here with you...you still have me..."

Jenny was silent. Her tears continued to fall, though...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elric was driving the car back home. He had already informed the police that he found her.

_Jenny._ He thought. He had seen the cut marks. _Why did you do something like that...? And why didn't you tell me that you're being bullied?_

He sighed. _Jenny...I love you, and I won't let anything happen to you. I'll deal with those damn bullies for you._

_No matter what you say._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Elric and Jenny got home, Elric gently laid Jenny on the couch. He sighed when looking at her.

"Jenny..." he whispered. "You...never told me..."

A knock came at the door. Elric sighed, and went to answer it.

When he opened the door, only surprise greeted him. Armed men were there, and they grabbed him.

"What the hell...?" he started to say, but one covered his mouth.

"Mph! Mph!" he said, reaching out for Jenny, who was far away...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello, Fullmetal." said a voice. Elric realized that he had just woken up, after being out for who knows how long.

"Who the hell are you...?" said Elric. He had a blindfold on.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice." the man said. "Don't you watch the news?"

"Estar!" exclaimed Elric. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well..." said Estar. "I've gotten some information that your daughter has been...very naughty. And that's no good."

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Elric.

"Well." said Estar. "I heard that she's been harassing my daughter...Juliet."

Elric's eyes opened wide, even though he had a blindfold on.

"You..." he said. "You bastard! How could you think that a girl like Jenny has done anything bad? She's a good girl! She'll never do anything bad!"

"Heh heh." said Estar. "Or so you think. What if she, Ms. Cuts Herself, turns that blade on my precious daughter?"

"Where did you get a crazy idea like her cutting herself?" yelled Elric. "Or that she'll 'turn a blade' on that 'Juliet'?"

"I know all." said Estar. "This is my warning to you: If anything happens to Juliet or her friend Loren, then I will arrest and execute you. And I will make sure that the execution is painful."

It was then that Elric heard the sound of a door opening, and he was pushed out of the car. Those ropes binding his arms and legs fell loose, and he untied the blindfold on his head.

He looked to see his own house in front of him.

"The didn't even leave the front..." said Elric. "Those bastards..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As he entered his house, he was glad to see that Jenny was still sleeping.

"Jenny..." he said. "Please don't do anything reckless..."

He then walked up to his room, not knowing that Jenny's eyes were open.

_Sorry, Edward._ She thought. _But I have to stand up for myself...I have to fight against Juliet and Loren._

She sighed. _Tomorrow...I will settle this._

Her hand was inside of her pocket, and she took it out. In her hand was a piece of cloth. She unwrapped it to reveal a razor blade. It was...long enough to kill a person.

_Sorry, Edward..._ she thought again. _But my heart has reached this point, and decided to stand still._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Ugh, I'm tired. Oh well...a manga thing tomorrow! Yay!

Please R&R, and don't hate me for what I'm having the characters do!

(OMIGAWD! Estar and Juliet are father and daughter!)

-Salazare


	11. With My Heart, Part Two

Chapter Eleven:

With My Heart (Silent Motion)

_Feel your heart...is it moving? Beating?_

It was morning.

A stretch and a yawn was what came from Elric, as he woke up.

_Ugh. I feel terrible after yesterday..._

He looked at the clock by his bed. It was Saturday.

Scratching his head, he yawned again. He walked downstairs.

And he was shocked at what he saw.

Jenny wasn't on the couch.

She was gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Gone again!" yelled the police officer on the phone with Elric. "Why didn't you tie her down or something?"

"I'll hope that's a joke, and that it means that you'll help me find her again." responded Elric.

"Ugh." said the officer, after finishing up talking with Elric. "I need a new job."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry, Edward._ She thought. _But I have to stand up for myself...I have to fight against Juliet and Loren

_She sighed. _Tomorrow...I will settle this.

_Her hand was inside of her pocket, and she took it out. In her hand was a piece of cloth. She unwrapped it to reveal a razor blade. It was...long enough to kill a person._

Sorry, Edward..._ she thought again. _But my heart has reached this point, and decided to stand still.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After thinking those thoughts, Jenny had snuck out again. Wrapped completely and in her pocket was the blade.

_And now my heart will move forth in silent motion. _Thought Jenny. _And__I agree completely with my heart..._

She was outside the school, waiting for Juliet and Loren. She saw them coming.

"Hello, Jennifer." said Juliet. She reached Jenny. "It's good to see you."

Jenny grinned. "Heh. Drop the nice act."

Juliet smiled. "Oh? And what if it's not an act?"

"Then..." said Jenny, drawing the blade out of her pocket. "I might feel a little bad when using this on you."

_I hope my bluff works!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn." said Elric, driving his car. "Three times in three days...not a good sign."

He furiously drove, speeding past other cars.

Even while people yelled at him, he ignored them. All he heard was his own thoughts.

_Jenny...please be alright!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Heh, I'm not afraid of that." said Juliet. She and Loren drew blades as well...actual daggers. "And neither is Loren. Now, come if you want to die."

Jenny frowned. "You don't have the guts."

_Damn._

"Try me!" yelled Loren this time. She dashed at Jenny. "Die, bitch!"

_She's actually trying to kill me!_ Thought Jenny, dodging the attack by a hair.

"Damn." said Loren. "You dodged it."

"Not very hard, to dodge an attack from a weakling like you." said Jenny.

"You're the weakling." said a voice behind her.

Jenny dodged the attack she knew that was coming, although her cheek got a cut.

"Heh, another cut to add to your collection!" taunted Juliet. She had struck her. "Heh heh...you're going to die today, Jennifer Mustang."

Jenny frowned. She didn't ask how they knew about her problem, but she rose her blade again.

"This is..." she said. "NO LONGER A BLUFF!"

She ran towards Juliet, thirst for blood in her eyes. Even though Juliet dodged the attack, it still grazed her arm. A lot.

"Damn." said Juliet.

Loren ran towards Jenny, and Jenny grinned. This was her plan all along.

"To quote you..." said Jenny, under her breath. "Die, _bitch_."

As Loren tried to strike Jenny, the latter shoved her blade in the former's heart.

"Ugh..." said Loren, grasping her chest. "Sh...i...t..."

She fell down. She was dead.

Jenny glared at Juliet, who fell down to her knees.

"No...I'm sorry...please don't hurt me..."

Jenny's face softened, and she started to turn away.

"GOT YOU!" exclaimed Juliet. She threw her knife at Jenny, although she was foolish...

For now Jenny used her own blade to knock Juliet's down...

And then she threw her own at Juliet's heart...

And pierced it...

Juliet coughed up blood, and then fell over.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jenny looked at her hands. They were covered in blood.

"No..." she whispered. "What the hell...have I done...?"

Elric noticed her, as he was driving by. He parked the car quickly and jumped out. He ran over to Jenny...

_And now my heart will move forth in silent motion._..

Elric embraced Jenny...

_And__I... _

Jenny held Elric as well, and cried in his arms.

_Agree completely with my heart..._

"I'm sorry..." said Jenny.

_It's now in a loud motion..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: OMIGAWD! Jenny killed! Does this mean that Edward will get executed? (!)

I feel sad, now. :(

-Salazare


	12. With My Heart, Part Three

Chapter Twelve:

With My Heart (Beating Quickly)

_Go back. Stop. Go forward. These are the steps you must take._

_First it stands still..._

_Then it moves silently..._

_Now it beats quickly..._

_Edward..._

_Why is it beating so quickly...?_

_Am I...still with my heart...?_

Jenny's eyes snapped open. She looked around.

_Where am I...?_

She saw a ceiling, so she rose herself. Looking around, she realized.

She was home.

"You're up." said a voice.

Jenny looked to the direction of the voice and saw Elric.

"Edward..." she said. She looked at her hands. Blood. "It...wasn't a dream..."

"Jenny..." said Elric. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Why, Jenny?"

"Why..." said Jenny. "Edward...when I asked you the same question...you couldn't give me an answer."

Elric's frown deepened. "Jenny...you _killed two people_. Were those the girls who had been bullying you? Why didn't you tell me?"

Jenny's own tears started to fall. "I'm sorry...Edward..."

Elric walked up to her. She recoiled, thinking he was going to slap her. But no...he hugged her.

"Jenny..." he said. Their tears fell together.

"Edward..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

The guard speaking to Estar cringed. He was the poor soul that had the duty of telling Estar that Loren and Juliet were dead.

"God damn that bastard and his bitchy daughter." said Estar. "No, not even daughter. She's a damned step-daughter. Adopted by that bastard. Stupid dog."

The guard gulped. It seemed that Estar had forgotten about him.

"YOU!" said Estar, making the guard jump. "I need a way to calm myself a little!"

"Y-yes s-sir..." said the guard. "I'll go get a punching bag, or something."

"No." said Estar. He drew a gun. "I have all I need right here."

BAM!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few minutes later, Estar was driving his car alone. He was smiling now, his gun beside him.

"Jennifer Mustang. Edward Elric." said Estar. "You both will pay for living. For breathing. For killing.

"I WILL KILL YOU BOTH WITH MY OWN HANDS!"

He drove into the night, a thirty minute drive away from Elric's house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elric watched Jenny. She had fallen asleep again. He sighed.

"Jenny..." he said. "You...you dirtied your hands with blood. Just like I did, when I killed Greed. Jenny..."

He was crying again. "Why, Jenny?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello again, Jenny."

Jenny was sitting, her knees folded into her chest.

"Piss off." said Jenny, without even trying to turn around this time.

"I'm insulted." said the voice. "You won't even talk to yourself, yet again?"

"I don't want anyone except for daddy." she said, surprising herself at the way she said it.

"Oh?" asked the voice. "And who is daddy?"

"My father." she said.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Well maybe I don't have answers!" yelled Jenny. She shut her eyes. "Just...

"Go away..."

"You can't run away from your problems...or your questions." said the voice. "Is Roy Mustang really considered your father, now? Or...would you say...?"

"Shut up." said Jenny. "I don't want to answer."

"Ah." said the voice. "Now we're getting closer. It's not that you don't know, it's that you don't want to admit it...

"You don't want to admit..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jenny's eyes snapped open. She had heard a noise.

Elric was walking towards the door...was it the door knocking that she heard?

Elric looked out the little peep hole, and gasped. He then ran towards Jenny.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE, FULLMETAL!" yelled the voice form outside.

The door came down, Estar now standing in the doorway.

"Estar!" exclaimed Jenny, as a shot was fired form the gun in Estar's hand.

"You're both going to die!" said Estar. He was burning with rage.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Ummm...not much to say here.

Oh, except that Estar seems to be a crazy bastard.

Please R&R! Thank you all who reviewed so far!

-Salazare


	13. With My Heart, Part Four

Chapter Thirteen:

With My Heart (No Longer)

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!"

"Run Jenny!" exclaimed Edward.

Jenny didn't know what to do. She saw Edward. She saw Estar.

_LISTEN TO HIM!_

The voice in Jenny's head was what she needed. She dashed into hiding.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE!"

He fired another shot, missing Jenny. She panted. After all that happened earlier, she was tired...

"Edward!" she yelled out. He had disappeared.

"You two will die!" yelled Estar. "Fullmetal Alchemist and the Flame Alchemist's daughter! I will execute you both! This is an execution!"

_He's gone crazy._ Thought Jenny. _Damn, I don't know what to do._

"Heh. Fool." Elric's voice came from nowhere.

"Where are you?" exclaimed Estar.

"It's not execution. Jenny was defending herself, and I committed no crimes. What you're doing isn't execution! It's MURDER!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Estar. "Your step-daughter took my darling Juliet away from me, you bastard!"

"That doesn't mean you should go crazy and commit murder!" exclaimed Elric. "You shouldn't bother with revenge!"

"WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?"

"I've felt the feeling before!" said Elric. "I caved in, but I never killed for it! I know that I've killed three people before, but none were for revenge! And no one sought revenge for their deaths, either! They _forgave_! Like you should, Estar!"

"Stop it!" Estar grasped his head. "Stop it, Edward Elric!"

"That's right!" said Elric. "Edward Elric! Not the Fullmetal Alchemist anymore! That title was thrown away ages ago! Remember, Estar! Remember any humanity you may have had before! Forget about revenge!"

"NO!" yelled Estar. "I REFUSE TO LISTEN TO YOU!"

"Estar..." Elric's voice was soft. "Please, Estar. Don't soil your hands with blood. Too much has been done already."

Jenny frowned, looking down at her feet. She felt in her pocket, and realized one thing. The blade was in the pocket.

"Yes, too much!" said Estar. "Jennifer Edward Mustang MURDERED MY DAUGHTER AND HER FRIEND! I CARE ABOUT NOTHING BUT MY REVENGE!"

"Estar..." said Elric. "Stop being so blind. Do you really think that those two wish for you to commit an act of revenge?"

"YES!" said Estar.

_Bad question, Edward._ Thought Jenny. _And I don't think he's going to listen to you..._

"I'm...going...to kill you!" yelled Estar. He dashed to wear Elric's voice was coming from.

"Damn it!" yelled Jenny, running out of her hiding place. Estar saw her, and grinned.

"So you finally show yourself, bitch!" yelled Estar. "Let me kill you!"

He raised his gun. Jenny gritted her teeth.

"I won't sacrifice my life..." said Jenny. "Not without taking you down as well!"

Drawing the blade from her pocket, she rolled onto the ground as Estar fired, letting the bullet whiz above her. She then stopped, hearing a voice.

"NO!" yelled Elric, jumping out from his hiding stop. "Don't do it, Jenny!"

"Idiot!" exclaimed Jenny, rushing towards Estar as the latter raised his gun again.

She reached Estar at the same moment he pulled the trigger. She was in front of the gun, and she had but a second.

"_You can't run away from your problems...or your questions." said the voice. "Is Roy Mustang really considered your father, now? Or...would you say...?"_

"_Shut up." said Jenny. "I don't want to answer."_

"_Ah." said the voice. "Now we're getting closer. It's not that you don't know, it's that you don't want to admit it..._

"_You don't want to admit..."_

She pushed the knife into his heart.

The bullet entered her heart.

"JENNY!" yelled Elric, as Estar and Jenny both fell to the ground. "NO!"

As he reached her, Estar was dead and she was coughing up blood.

"Yes..." said Jenny. "Yes, I will admit it...

"Edward...you're the one I consider my father...

"I love...you..."

Her eyes widened, and blood fell from both her wound and her mouth. Her body became limp.

Jennifer Edward Mustang was dead.

"No..." said Elric. "No...Jenny...this...no..."

Tears fell from his eyes, they flowed endlessly.

"JENNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Screw Estar, Jenny's the important character that died.

Wahhhhhhhhhhh! So sad! Jennnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

I cry out, knowing that it's my fault that this happened. I'm such a bad person (cries).

Please R&R...

-Salazare


	14. Tears of a Grown Man

Chapter Fourteen:

Tears of a Grown Man

_Shedding tears is not a weakness. Keeping them locked away forever, is._

_Gone..._

_She's gone..._

_Gone..._

_Jenny..._

_JENNY!_

Elric was sitting on his couch. The police wear there.

Tears fell from his face.

_Jenny..._

Officers looked at him, frowning.

"A grown man, crying..." one said. "I guess the girl was his daughter."

"Yeah..." said another. "Poor guy. I feel really sorry for him."

_I don't care..._ thought Elric. _I just don't care anymore..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later, Elric was at Jenny's funeral. Many people were there...

"Jenny..." he muttered. Everyone there was crying. Sarah, Fuery, and many others were there. They were all crying.

Elric's own tears had stopped flowing. He had cried non-stop for several days.

_Why, Jenny?_

It seemed to have gone in a full circle. The murder of Riza. Roy's drinking. The beating of Jenny. Havoc's interruption. Roy's attempted suicide. Jenny's tears. Bradley's break-in. Elric's own failed attempt at saving Roy...

The funeral of Roy.

The world spun around, never ending. Time didn't stop just for this one group of people. Everyone affected by it, they were all dead. Elric and Bradley were the only ones left, Bradley a demon and Elric wracked with guilt. Tears had fallen from the eyes of both, one a puddle and one a lake.

"Jenny..." Elric muttered again. It was late, and everyone else had left.

"_Yes..." said Jenny. "Yes, I will admit it..._

"_Edward...you're the one I consider my father..._

"_I love...you..."_

_Why did you have to love me? _Thought Elric. _Why couldn't...you just let _me_ die instead? I wouldn't have minded...for you..._

_Jenny...I think of you as a daughter...I love you as well._

Tears started to fall down his face again. _I won't fall into revenge like Bradley and Estar did. I won't go to drinking like Roy did. I won't hurt myself and lock everything inside myself, like you did...I will be strong._

_I'll work hard, live well, become old, and then die. Then I can finally...rest..._

_I'm sorry, Jenny..._

_I'm sorry, Roy..._

_I'm sorry, Havoc..._

_I'm sorry, Riza..._

_I'm sorry, mom..._

_I'm sorry, dad..._

_I'm sorry, Alphonse..._

_I'm sorry...myself._

_I'll do the best I can to live for all. _

Elric looked up at the sky.

"Do you guys hear that? I'll live for you!

"You can count on it!"

He smiled. It was a sad smile, but still a smile. "Goodbye, Jennifer Edward Mustang...I'll never forget you."

He bent down to her gravestone and placed a rose down. He smiled a...teary...smile.

"Good...bye..."

He walked away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of Story

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Awwwwwwwwwww! Poor Edward...and yet, his promise fits, somehow.

Well, another story over. Actually, this whole series is complete. And this story ended at hitting ten thousand words. (Laughs)

Well, I'm glad that I was able to create these two stories, even though I could have made them a lot better...

Please R&R, people! Enjoy life! Be like Edward, and live your life!

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR TIME!

-Salazare


End file.
